


Mage: Chapter 2- Seaside Chase

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [3]
Category: mage - Fandom
Genre: Mage, Magic, Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 2- Seaside Chase

Part 1- Wake Up Routine  
Alex laid sprawled out across the tiny hotel bed snoring loudly with the sheets tossed messily across him. Bip hovered gently above his sleeping companion.  
“Come on Alex it’s time to get up,” Bip said.  
Alex shifted slightly in bed digging his head into the pillow and raising his arm to shoo Bip away before falling back into a deep sleep.  
“Alex you need to get up. We’ve got a busy day today,” pleaded Bip in a frustrated tone.  
Once again Alex didn’t respond to Bip’s request.  
“Fine then Alex, you asked for this,” Bip said.  
Bip began to stretch out his tail over towards his sleeping friend, gently placing it on the centre of his chest. Bip began rubbing his front paws together getting quicker and quicker causing a slight zapping sound as static built up. He removed his paws from each other as small bolts of electricity began zapping around them. Bip reached down towards his tail, a devilish smile began to stretch across his face.  
“Wakey wakey Alex,” Bip said evilly.  
Bip griped his tail firmly sending the static charge down his tail and straight into Alex’s chest. Alex jumped out of his bed almost hitting the ceiling as he let out a defining high pitched scream.  
Alex sat on the base of the bed shirtless tying up his boot laces as Bip preened himself curled up on the pillow behind him.  
“Lighten up Alex,” said Bip still giggling quietly.  
“I hate you,” Alex muttered.  
“Oh come on don’t be like that, I needed to wake you up somehow,” Bip replied un-apologetically.  
Alex turned around to face Bip and pointed towards the small burn mark on his chest.  
“Don’t give me that. Do you know how much this hurts?” Alex said.  
“Yeah,” Bip muttered under his breath, “that’s what makes it funny.”  
Alex pulled his white shirt over his head and grabbed his jacket off the bed. He stood up putting his jacket over his arms as he did.  
“Wow some friend you are. Come on, now that I’m up might as well get on with the day,” Alex said as he walked towards the door.  
“Good to hear, after all of yesterday’s distraction we really need to work hard today,” Bip replied getting up to follow Alex.  
Alex stretched his arm out grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. He looked back at Bip as he walked into the narrow hallway.  
“Yeah, your right, hopefully we can put all the business with that deadbeat yesterday behind us,” Alex said with a small smirk.  
Bip stopped dead in his tracks with a surprised expression; Alex turned his head back to face out of the room before stopping dead as well. Standing on the other side of the hallway was Liz leaving the room directly opposite of his with an awkward expression as she noticed Alex. The pair started at each other for a moment. Alex snapped out of his confusion and pointed at her.  
“What are you doing here, deadbeat?” Alex snapped acoustically. “Did you stalk us here?”  
“What am I doing here?… what are you doing here?” Liz retorted.  
“I asked first, so you answer,” Alex insisted.  
“No you,” demanded Liz.  
“No you,” Alex demanded back.  
Bip looked on from behind Alex, fed up as he watched the pair continued to squabble.  
Part 2- Breakfast Reunion  
The group sat on the patio of their hotel’s restaurant. Liz looked at Alex and Bip sitting opposite her.  
“Well I guess it makes sense that a couple of deadbea… I mean… economically challenged individuals would wind up staying at the same, cheap hotel,” Liz reasoned.  
“Yeah… still a pretty big coincidence though,” Bip responded.  
“Yeah an un-happy one at that,” muttered Alex under his breath.  
“Hey, I heard that,” Liz said aggressively looking at Alex. “Listen I know yesterday didn’t have the best ending but since we’re going to be living just a couple meters from each other for a while, maybe we should at least try and get along,”  
Liz reached out her hand towards Alex with as friendly an expression as she could muster.  
“So what do you say… bygones?” Liz asked.  
Alex glared at Liz for a second contemplating her offer. He began to open his mouth however before he had the chance Bip had flung his tail across the table landing in front of Liz’s hand.  
“Bygones,” Bip said with a friendly grin.  
Liz looked over to the small creature and returned a similar smile as she griped his tail and gave it a light shake. Alex stood up and slammed his hand down on the table as he looked at Bip angrily.  
“Hey, since when do you get to make the decisions?” Alex asked.  
“Oh come on Alex… She has a point. Besides you can’t really still be mad about last night?” Bip responded.  
“Heck yeah I am, it’s the principle of the thing!” replied Alex.  
“Seriously? You can’t really be that stubborn? How about if I do you a favor, then will you stop being such a douche?” Liz said.  
“Oh yeah like you have anything to offer me,” Alex said.  
Liz put her fingers to her chin and thought for a few seconds on what she had to offer before opening her mouth again.  
“How about an exchange of information,” Liz said.  
“What are you talking about,” Alex said slightly intrigued.  
Liz sat back in her chair.  
“Well we’re both in Seaside looking for something. I’m here to find my magic mentor, and whatever it is the pair of you are looking for. I’m guessing you two have as few leads as I do. So, if in my search I come across something that might help you out I’ll share it and vice versa,” Liz reasoned.  
Alex looked at Liz for a moment as he contemplated her offer before gently sitting back down in his chair.  
“But for you to help us… you’d need to know what it is we’re looking for,” Alex said his tone growing serious.  
Liz noticed Alex’s shift in tone and thought for a second remembering how Alex had reacted when she had asked about his goal in Seaside the previous day.  
“I guess I would,” Liz said, her voice steady as she tried to cover her nervousness.  
“I guess it can’t be helped then,” Alex said as he sighed. “We’re looking for a man. We don’t know his name or what he looks like, just that he lived in Capital City and moved here a while ago,”  
Bip looked up across at Alex with surprise as he spoke.  
“Hmmm, well that’s not much to go on but anything I manage to dig up I’d be happy to share,” said Liz, suppressing her urge enquire further.  
Liz reached her arm across the table towards Alex once again.  
“So… bygones then?” said Liz.  
Alex looked down at Liz’s hand for a moment and contemplated her offer before looking back up to meet her eyes.  
“Bygones,” Alex agreed, reaching out his hand.  
Liz smiled broadly as she shook Alex’s hand.  
“Glad to hear it, if you didn’t agree to this, I would have had to use force” Liz joked.  
“Haha yeah well, I would like to see you try,” Alex laughed in return.  
Part 3- The Chase  
The group continued to sit at the table chatting unaware of the ominous man sitting behind them. The man glanced over towards the group trying to conceal his face using a menu. He took in a deep breath before standing up and slowly walking towards the group as inconspicuously as possible. When the man grew close enough to the group he lunged out past their table bending down and grabbing Liz’s bag that sat on the ground as he did. The man ran off as quickly as he could down the street away from the group. Liz looked towards the man stunned for a moment contemplating what had happened.  
“Hey…. Wait a second!!!” Liz yelled as she jumped out of her chair to pursue the man.  
“Wait a up Liz!” Alex yelled after her, to no avail.  
Alex and Bip got up to run after Liz who was already far off down the street. The man looked behind him to see Liz pursuing about 20 meters behind and gaining fast. The man turned down into a less populated back ally to try and loose Liz. As she turned down the ally Liz stopped and raised her arms causing a small puddle in front of the man to freeze over. The man ran across the frozen puddle , losing his balance for a second before managing to re-gain his footing and continuing to run down the ally.  
“Damn it,” Liz muttered under her breath as she began to pursue the man again.  
The chase continued through the maze of back alleys. Liz began to slowly lose sight of the thief as he quickly darted around the sharp corners. She turned down into a dead end ally with a rope ladder hanging from the roof. She looked up the ladder to see the thief squatting down on the roof smirking devilishly at Liz as he cut the rope causing the ladder to fall to the ground. The thief stood up turning around and casually began to stroll down the roof top. A large pillar of ice began to rise from the ally with Liz riding on top squatting down with her hand pressed against the pillar. The man turned around shocked by what he saw. She jumped off the pillar and began approaching the man causing him to snap out of his surprise and continue running. The man ran, jumping from rooftop to rooftop followed shortly behind by Liz. The man came to a large gap between the roofs, too large for him to jump across; he turned around to face Liz as she slowly approached him.  
“This is the end of the road, just give me back my bag and I’ll let you go,” Liz said.  
The man looked down to the ground bellow before looking back up a Liz and holding out the bag towards her.  
“Fine you win, this job isn’t worth the troub…” The man said before being cut off.  
Part 4- Lance Talridian  
A loud bang filled the air as a small part of the roof underneath the man’s foot crumbled away causing him to lose his footing and fall backwards. Liz ran to the man and reached her arm out to try and grab him however he was just out of her reach. The man fell down to the ground with a loud crash. Liz looked down to the street bellow seeing the man’s crippled body lying sprawled out on the ground with another middle aged man crouched over him holding Liz’s bag. Liz jumped down from the roof landing behind the man with a thud.  
“Don’t even think about that, I’ll chase you all the way to Capital City if I have to,” Liz threatened as she stood up.  
The man stood up and turned around to face Liz holding her bag out towards her.  
“Don’t worry my dear, I wouldn’t want to get on such a pretty girl’s bad side,” the man said with a charming smile.  
Liz hesitated for a moment before reaching her arm out and grabbing her bag away from the man.  
“I saw you at the café before and well, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t help a lady in need?” said the man, placing his hand to his chest and bowing down. “My name is Lance, Lance Talridian, pleased to make your acquaintance.”  
Liz’s eyes widened with excitement as Lance introduced himself.  
“Wait a second,” stammered Liz. “You wouldn’t be… Lance Talridian the Mage? Would you?”  
“Why yes, does my reputation precede me” said Lance looking up with a grin on his face.  
Liz ran up to Lance ecstatically, grabbing his hands and longingly staring into his eyes.  
“Oh my god I can’t believe it’s you! My name’s Liz and I’ve been looking all over Seaside for you!” Liz blurted out ecstatically.  
“Oh really, I’m flattered,” Lance said. “Why would such a pretty young girl be looking for little old me?”  
Liz began to lose confidence, unsure of how Lance would react to her request to be his apprentice. She looked away from him and down to her feet for a moment.  
“Well,” Liz nervously mumbled.  
Liz clenched her fist regaining her determination. She quickly glanced back up to Lance with fire in her eye.  
“I wanna be your apprentice… Please teach me how to be a great Mage like you?” Liz pleaded.  
“My oh my,” Lance said in surprise. “ I thought I sensed a magical presence about you.”  
Lance shifted his gaze up and placed his fingers to his chin, stroking lightly as he contemplated Liz’s request.  
“I haven’t had an apprentice in many, many years, but I suppose I do need something to keep me entertained in my retirement,” Lance said thoughtfully.  
Lance looked back down to meet Liz’s eyes.  
“Tell you what, there’s a gathering at my new villa tonight, a house warming party of sorts,” Lance said. He pulled out a small business card with an address on it and held it out to Liz. “Come along and impress me with your skills and we’ll see if you have what it takes to be my apprentice.”  
Liz reached out her hand and grabbed the card, carefully studying all the information on it. The man on the ground looked at Liz noticing her distractions as she read the card. Seeing his opportunity, he stood up as quickly as his broken body could manage and began limping down the street away from the pair. Liz looked up from the card as she noticed the man’s attempt to escape.  
“Hey you, get back here!” yelled Liz.  
“Let him go, with the state he’s in he won’t be doing any more harm anytime soon,” Lance replied holding out his arm to stop Liz pursuing the man.  
Suddenly from further down the street came a loud shout and the stomping of running feet growing louder and louder with each second. Liz turned around to see Alex running down the street towards her with Bip flying speedily behind.  
“Liz you ok? You shouldn’t run off like that!” Bip yelled as he approached the pair.  
“Who’s that she’s with?” Alex questioned quietly to Bip.  
As Alex began to make out the face of the person Liz stood with the pace of his run slowed until he stood completely still a good distance away from the pair. His expression sunk into a cold horrified and yet enraged face as a dark and ominous aura began emanating from him. Bip noticed the change in his friend’s demeanor knowing it could only mean one thing.  
“That’s him? Isn’t it?” Bip Asked.  
“Yeah… it is,” replied Alex in monotone voice.  
Lance looked away from the pair and back to Liz.  
“I assume you know these two then?” asked Lance.  
“Ahhhh, yeah… I guess you could say we’re sort of friends,” Liz replied unsure exactly how to describe their relationship.  
“Well then, I guess I shall leave you in their care,” Lance said as he walked off towards Alex. “I trust I shall see you later tonight then?”  
“Oh ummm yeah, I mean yes. Certainly,” Liz said attempting to sound sophisticated.  
“Very good” Lance replied with a smile.  
Lance began to approach Alex never once looking directly at him. He stopped for a moment opposite Alex continuing to look off down the street.  
“You know you should be more careful with that one,” Lance said towards Alex in a threatening tone. “You never what kind of bad people lurk around every corner.”  
Lance continued to walk off down the street, vanishing down the winding alleyways. Alex clenched his fist tightly, digging his nails into his palm to control himself.  
“You two sure took your sweet time getting here!” yelled Liz as she ran to the pair.  
Liz’s words snapped Alex out of his state. He looked around dazed for a second.  
“You ok?” Liz questioned.  
“What… yeah, I’m fine,” Alex said grabbing his head. “So anyway who was the guy you were with?”  
“Oh that was Lance, the mage I came here to find,” answered Liz.  
“Wait, really?” said Bip.  
“Yeah, he invited me to his villa tonight to test my ability,” Liz said before running off. “Come on I need to get ready for tonight. Gotta dress to impress!” exclaimed Liz excitedly.  
“Huh hey wait up,” Alex yelled.  
“Don’t run off again Liz, this place is dangerous,” cautioned Bip.  
The group ran off back down the streets toward their hotel, unaware as Lance continued to watch them from behind a wall in a nearby ally.  
“Haha, this will be interesting for sure,” Lance said to himself. “I’m impressed; you really exceeded my expectations.”  
Lance turned around looking down the dark alley as the thief walked out from the darkness.  
“Don’t patronize me,” said the thief aggressively.  
“My my, so testy,” said Lance as he chucked a small bag of coins on the ground in front of the man. “Feel free to count it, it’s all there.”  
The man looked down at the bag for a second before looking back up at Lance, kicking the bag back towards him.  
“Yeah screw that, you told me I wasn’t gonna get hurt and that cash ain’t gonna even pay my medical bills. Way I figure it you owe me at least double that much,” the man said in a threatening tone.  
“if you’re not happy with your compensation then you should have said something sooner, you can leave that money here if you want, but you won’t get one more coin from me,” Lance sighed as he turned around and began to walk off.  
The man reached deep into his pocket slowly and began pulling out a small knife.  
“Oh is that a fact? I think I’ll get some more outta you,” growled the thief. “Even if I have to pull it from your corps!” he said as he lunged towards Lance with his knife.

Lance lifted his hand up nonchalantly and clicked his fingers together causing a loud bang to eco through the ally. The thief stopped in his tracks for a second with a small hole in his forehead, his eyes twitching. A small spurt of blood shot out from the hole in his skull as he fell to the ground limply.  
Lance sighed uncaringly as he continued off down the street. “Yes… this will certainly be interesting,” he said with an evil smile.


End file.
